halofanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Capítulo 6: Bienvenidos a la F.E.C.E.U
thumb|400px Lugar: Base Central de la F.E.C.E.U (B.C.F.E.C.E.U) (Se ve una puerta abriendo y de ella salen Jhon, Somber y los demás, excepto Alejandro) Jhon: Bienvenidos chicos a la B.C.F.EC.E.U. Max: Y ¿Qué es eso? Jhon: Es la Base Central de la Federación Estelar de las Colonias Externas Unidas, o Base Central de la F.E.C.E.U, como lo quieran llamar. Carter: Bien y ¿A qué hora me convierto en spartan? Jhon: Paciencia, todo a su tiempo. (Aparece un soldado) Soldado: Señor le hablan en el centro de mando. Jhon: A si gracias soldado. Chicos me tengo que ir, pero, este soldado les dará un tour por la base. Rog: Gracias. Carter: Pero no te tarde he, quiero ser spartan rápido. Soldado: Síganme por aquí señores. (Mientras en el centro de mando) Jhon: ¿Qué sucede? Francisco: Señor, mande a mi nave hacía la instalación que usted me dijo. Jhon: Y ¿Qué paso? Francisco: Recibimos un mensaje de que están bajo ataque de enemigo desconocido. (Se oye una transmisión) Soldado: Señor permiso para aterrizar. Jhon: Permiso concedido. Jhef déjelos aterrizar. Jhef: Si señor. Jhon: Iré con Somber les diré que vayan a investigar. Francisco: Como usted lo quiera señor. (Se retira. Mientras Jhef en secreto comunicándose con el otro covenant) Jhef: (En voz baja) Aquí Jhef, pueden atacar. Pees: Entendido. (Mientras en la sala de spartans. Llega Jhon) Soldado: Señor llega justo a tiempo. Jhon: Excelente. (Empiezan a ponerle su armadura a Carter) Jhon: Carter tu armadura es la recluta no tiene muchas cosas integradas pero es muy buena.thumb Carter: Excelente. Jhon: Sigues tu Max. Max: Que chido. (Empiezan a ponerle su armadura) Jhon: Max la tuya es Air Assault, no tengo mas que decir. Max: Me gustaría si me dijeras de alguien importante que la haya utilizado. Jhon: Catherine-B320.thumb|115px Max: Me convenciste. Jhon: Somber, sigues tu. (Le empiezan a poner su nueva armadura) Jhon: La tuya es la misma que traías antes, la Rouge, se ve muy distinta porque así es. Somber: Cool. Jhon: Muy bien ya están preparados, vamos síganme. thumb|112px (Llegan a donde aterrizo el The Last Hope, de el bajan varios soldados) Jhon: Soldados díganme ¿Qué sucedió? Jefe: Bueno señor pues vera llegamos y nos atacaron unos... (Un spartan lo asesina por atrás girandole el cuello) Rog: ¿Qué cara? Spartan: העלא יומאַנז, מיר זענען געווען גרידאַלי צו וויסן. Jhon: Habrán fuego. (El equipo de Somber empieza a disparar, matan a 3 y varios escapan) Max: Genial esto no podría ponerse peor. Sai-Yun: Alerta roja, alerta roja, detección de alienígenas, alias el otro covenant, alerta roja, alerta roja. Carter: Tenias que hablar verdad. Max: Lo siento. Jhon: Eso ahora no importa, tenemos que llegar al centro de mando. (Empiezan a correr hacía el centro de mando y en el camino se topan con varios elites, entre ellos Doma. Salta y cae enfrente de Jhon) Doma: No importa lo que hagas, yo ganare, soy mas alto, fuerte, listo y soy un año mas grande que tu. Jhon: Si, pero, el problema contigo es que eres mas viejo que yo, lo cual, me da ventaja. (Jhon saca una shotgun, golpea a Doma y después le dispara, este cae en el piso) Jhon: Y no te vuelvas a meter conmigo. Rog: Lo conoces. Jhon: Es una larga historia, sigamos. (Llegan al centro de mando, en el Pees cargando a Jhef) Jhon: No le hagas daño. Pees: Suelten sus armas. (Todos sueltan sus armas) Pees: Bien, ahora haz lo tuyo. Jhef: Al fin ya me estaba cansando. Jhon: De que estas hablando. Rog: Tu, estas con ellos. Jhef: Claro que si, sino quien creen que los dejo entrar a ellos y a los Spartan Prometeo. Carter: Eres un maldito. Somber: Pero ¿Por qué? Jhef: Que no es obvio, para terminar con esto de una vez por todas,es mucho mas facil, que no ven, nuestra gente ya ha sufrido mucho hay que terminar con esto y yo soy quien lo acabara de una vez por todas. Ahora Pees sígueme. (Pees, Jhef y varios elites se retiran) Carter: Hijo de puta. Somber: Ya vamos. (Mientras en la prisión de Roma. La puerta se abre) Jhef: Aquí esta, justo como lo prometí. Pees: Excelente. Master. Roma: Pees. Jhef: Y bueno, de lo que habíamos habla... (Roma lo asesina con su espada de energía) Roma: Should know which side you belong, and then stay in, never trust the enemy. Let's go. (Se retiran. Llegan Jhon, Somber y los demás) Jhon: Llegamos tarde. Rog: Miren. (Ven a Jhef en el piso) Somber: Jhef dinos a donde iban. Jhef: Ha, ha, hangar 29. Somber: Bien, vamos. Max: Pero, y el. Somber: Por el ya no podemos hacer nada, sigamos con lo nuestro. (Llegan al hangar 29 y ven a Roma escapando en un XMF-Tipo34) Rog: Ahí esta. Somber: Rápido, habrán fuego. Roma: Stupid humans. (Se suben a la nave y escapan) Max: Vamos, aun podemos alcanzarlo en Ráfaga de Fuego. Jhon: No, eso quieren que los sigamos. Somber: Jhon tiene razón. Carter: Y ahora. Jhon: Sai-Yun. Sai-Yun: Si señor. Jhon: Comienza el protocolo EXIT. Sai-Yun: Enseguida señor. Rog: ¿Qué es el protocolo EXIT? Jhon: Da la alarma de una evacuación a todo el personal de la base, nos largamos. Carter: No, hay que quedarnos a pelear. Somber: No podremos contra el otro covenant y esas cosas que parecen humanos. Jhon: Exacto, a veces, es mejor retirarse a morir. (Empiezan a evacuar la base. Todo el equipo sube a Ráfaga de Feugo, y mientras se van contemplan a la base)thumb|262px Jhon: Adiós querida. Max: Bien, y ahora hacía donde. Jhon: No lo se, jamas esperamos a que algo así pasara. Rog: Bien, entonces que haremos. Jhon: Escuchen llamare a Lord Hood, veré si nos puede ayudar con este problema, hasta entonces, no tenemos base, ni nave ni nada. (En Suma Herejía) Pees: Master, and now. Roma: Destroy one more thing, and so will no longer have to go. (Se ve el planeta Riger)thumb|260px Roma: Muajajajajajajajaja. = Continuara... = Categoría:Universo-442 Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Saga Sombría